Stay Golden
by sleepmonster
Summary: He can't remember who he was, he can't remember his friends, his history, his blossom. He only has the young woman who saved him...SXS, SXOC


**A/N: Please be patient with me, I don't keep up with manga as much as I should. I will try to keep with the story line as much as I can. I hope you enjoy my story.

* * *

  
Chapter One: Forget, Forgotten**

_Pt. I: The dream_

Crisp white sheets wrapped around the angel's body and her head rested on his arm as he laid next her. She slept soundly, with long thick strands of pink hair draping over her bare neck and shoulders. Softly with his hands he would push back a few wandering strands of hair that had fallen in front of her face. His delicate brushes had somehow awoke her from her slumber. Her bright emerald beauties opened slowly to see his dark brown eyes.

"Good morning." Sasuke spoke softly to her.

"Good morning." She replied with a sweet smile."I wish you didn't have to go." She said with an undertone of sadness in her voice. She threw her hair back as she hoisted her head onto his chest."I'm not going anywhere." He replied back with a slight chuckle.

"Sasuke…" she turned to him with widen eyes that glistened in the morning sun. Her right hand reached to caress his face "wake up Sasuke. You need to wake up…" Her voice echoed in his ears as the vision of the beautiful woman blurred and faded away.

* * *

_Pt. II: The hospital_

Sasuke awoke in the same room as yesterday and the day before that. He also awoke with the same question in his mind. Who was the gorgeous young woman in his dream?

A nurse stood over him with a clipboard in hand. She had short dark brown hair and spoke with a harsher tone than the woman in his dream.

"Alright now, You are being released today. You should be so excited." She spoke with no emotion in her sarcastic voice.

"Released? Today?" He tried to process the information, but his mind was still half asleep and half focused on his dream girl. He had spoken of the mystery girl many times before to same nurse. His voice was almost pleading with her; begging her to find the young woman.

"Did you ever find out who the young woman was that I've been dreaming of?" He asked the nurse taking her hand. The woman stared into his darkened lonely eyes. She paused for a moment, she shook her head in response.

"I did, but there is no one here that fits that description. If you could give me a name it would make it so much easier." The nurse said, the sarcastic tone slipping from her voice.

"I-I can't remember her name." He sounded defeated.

"Darling, maybe she's just a woman that you dreamt up." She said trying to somewhat convince him.

"I feel like I've seen her before…like I know her. She's not a dream. I just know she's not." Sasuke said "Well, dreams can play mind tricks on you. Believe it." The nurse ringed out with a small giggle.

"Believe it?" Sasuke was sure that he heard that saying before. It gave him a familiar feeling but yet…he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Now, we're going to release you to Anya…since she was the one that found you, and the only one that has come to visit you." The nurse said. Sasuke had almost forgotten about the young woman who had saved him. Her name was Anya, she was an attractive young woman. She had long blonde hair that always formed in perfect ringlets. Her eyes swirled with colors of blue, green, and grey. Her skin was a fair and white as snow. She was mute since she was a small child. No one had ever heard her speak, however, she had a kind and gentle soul to her. She had pulled Sasuke from a river bank that he washed up upon. He was badly beaten up and his clothes were tattered and torn. Long, deep, clean cut slashes had been left in his upper arms and across his chest. Sasuke had already told the nurses that he had no idea how the wounds came to be.

"She should be here soon." Said the nurse. Just then, a young slender woman turned from around the corner. She was almost hesitant to come in. She stood in the doorway of Sasuke's room quietly clutching a bag. "Ah! There she is. Come on in Anya. He's already to go." The nurse waved her in.Anya smiled graciously as she walked in slowly. She kept her hypnotizing eyes to the ground. She came in close to Sasuke's bedside. She wore a knee high light blue skirt with a bright white short sleeve top. Her hair was long and especially golden that morning.

"I'll leave you to it." Said the nurse as she wrote something down on her clipboard. She left the room with just the two. Sasuke kept his eyes on Anya. Yet Anya still did not look up from the floor.

"Hello Anya." Sasuke greeted her with a light smile. Anya picked up her head quickly and smiled and waved back. She placed the bag on Sasuke's bed. She quickly pulled out some dark blue clothes, her beautiful smile still written on her face. She handed them to Sasuke. The clothes were knitted together quite well. "Did you make theses for me?" Sasuke asked. Anya nodded still maintaining her smile. "Thank you." He said looking at the clothing. Anya closed the curtain for Sasuke to get dressed. "Ok. I'm done." He called from behind the light green curtains. Anya pulled back the curtains to see Sasuke fully dressed and out of his hospital bed. She couldn't help but to make her smile wider. She flashed pearly white teeth at the handsome Sasuke. "How do I look?" He asked with a chuckle. Anya threw two thumbs up.  


* * *

_Pt. III: Anya's home_

"Now, He will need to take this medicine twice everyday. One in the morning. One at night. You need to keep his bandages clean or they'll get infected. He has a tendency to sleep talk, just let him sleep it off. It's most likely the medicine. Make sure he gets plenty of rest. And let him move around a little. He needs exercise." The nurse listed instructions for Sasuke, as if he was a brand new toy.

The two left the hospital and made it to Anya's small home just beyond the gate of the village. The village gate had a weird symbol on it that looked like a star. Sasuke had often seen the same symbol on many of the uniforms of the doctors and nurses of the hospital. He pondered what it meant.

Anya's home was small, yet gave off a cozy feeling. The front lawn of her home was filled with beautiful flowers of many varieties and colors. The inside was pretty much like any typical house, yet it was tidy and neat. Not much of her home was decorated, except for one wall. A big back wall was filled with photographs of many different places. Places Anya had been and had seen. Sasuke couldn't help but to skim over the photos of Anya and her travels. There was many picture of mountains and sculptures and buildings. In many of the pictures Anya stood next to a small little girl dressed in yellow. Her face was often distorted or blocked by something in the pictures.

"Anya…who is this?" Sasuke asked. Searching for a clear picture of the mystery girl. Anya however did not hear him. She began to prepare food. She began to boil noodles and chop chicken. Quickly the room was filled with the aroma of delicious food. In no time the meal was prepared and sitting before Sasuke. She sat with him at the table and began to eat her food. The smells of the food began to make Sasuke's mind race. He didn't eat, he sat there staring into space. The smells reminded him of something, he just couldn't think of what it could be. Anya took notice of Sasuke's strange behavior.

She placed her hand on top of him interrupting his concentration. She looked at with a confused look. Her golden blonde curls falling beautifully next to her cheeks. Sasuke quickly realized her concern and smiled back at her and apologized.

'I'm sorry, I just…keep having these strange dreams. And I've been having these weird familiar feelings…but they feel so unfamiliar to me." Sasuke explained, lowering his head. Anya patted his hand rose her hand telling him that it was alright. Anya made foreign hand gestures to Sasuke that did nothing but leave a blank look upon his face. She sighed and pondered for a moment. Then, she got an idea! She got up from ground and went into her kitchen. Out of a tiny drawer she pulled out a pad and a pen. She wrote down on it:

"_It's ok. Maybe these dreams are pointing you somewhere." _She wrote quickly and held the sign up for Sasuke to read.

"Maybe…" Sasuke's expression changed again. "I wish I could remember everything…I wish I could remember everything that happened before I came here." Sasuke's voice was left empty and lost.

"_What if I help you remember?" _The writing was clear and Anya's eyes were full of hope."You would do that for me? NO! I can't ask you to do such a thing. You've helped me enough. You saved me, I can't ask you to do this for me. As soon as I'm better I'll be out of your hair." Sasuke protested.

Anya took a moment to soak it all in. Her expression turned willful. She quickly slammed the pad back down and wrote something extremely fast and hard. When she was done she slammed the pen on the table and held up the pad.

It read:

"_I AM GOING TO HELP YOU!!" _Again the writing was clear as day.

"Alright…If you insist." Sasuke said taking a sip of his noodles. Anya plastered back on her smile and also began to eat her meal.

* * *

_Pt. IV: Konoha Hospital_

Deep beyond the gate of Anya's village was a forest, and beyond the forest lied one of the five great nations. This village was filled with noble and skillful warriors. It was a place of humbleness, hospitality, and peace. However, fear and uncertainty rained over one of Konoha's fierce and brave warriors.

A pink haired young woman sat on her hospital bed, she sat wrapped in blood-soaked bandages and aching in pain. She would stare out her window, waiting for him, waiting for him to rise out of the moonlight. Waiting for him to return to her. Tears stained her cheeks and burned her eyes as they fell. Her heart ached in worry and anxiety. She was awaiting new from the ninjas who went to find her love. He had been missing for days from their last mission. _KNOCK, KNOCK_

The knocking rang off in her ears, she jerked her head up in the direction of the door.

"Come in." She replied quickly.

Light from the hallway spilled into the moonlit bedroom. Bright yellow hair was the first thing that caught her attention. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice was quiet and shrill.

"Naruto! Please come in." Sakura called for him to come in. Naruto breathed in quickly and opened the door wider. Behind him stood the fleet of tracking ninja, who were sent to retrieve Sasuke. The fleet consisted of Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, Kiba and Akamaru. "Well? Did you find him?" Sakura's voice was cracking as she spoke. Naruto was silent, his eyes never once looked into her emerald saddened eyes. Sakura didn't let the silence speak for him, she wanted answers.

"Naruto…please…please Naruto. Did you find Sasuke? Please tell me." Her voice began to crack more, as her eyes began to swell and her nose started to tingle.

Naruto bit his bottom lip before saying, "We searched for three days, and all we found was this…" Naruto pulled out a dark blue cloth from his pocket. He laid it on Sakura's bed at her feet. She rose up and unfolded it. There, laying in her lap was a blood splattered Uchiha Clan symbol. The red and white fan was torn and ripped at. The white of the fan was splattered with dark red dried blood. Sakura was silent as she stroked the fan with her pale finger. Droplets of tears began to rain over the cloth as realization settled in.

"Sas-Sasuke! Sasuke!! Saaaasukeee!" Her whimpers started out small and then grew into roars of mourn. Her heart-wrenching sobs quickly left the poor girl gasping for air. She felt numbness in her arms and piercing pain in her stomach. Her sobs continued as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She cradled the cloth in her arms and rocked back in forth chanting his name in sobs.

"No…please, please not my Sasuke. Please…please not my Sasuke." Her head pounded in anguish as terrible thoughts and ideas ran through her mind. She didn't know what to do, all she could think of Sasuke. Sakura lifted her head from her knees and looked up at the five men that stood before her. They're expression full of defeat and sadness. She noticed Naruto's lowered head and balled fists. She could see the pain written on his face. "Naruto…" Sakura called out to the blue-eyed boy. Her hand touched his gently. Naruto's piercing blue eyes looked into Sakura and saw the pouring tears. He took hold of her hand and threw her into his arms. He buried his face into her shoulder. The two teammates wept together into each other's arms. Once again, they had lost their beloved comrade, possibly this time…for good.

_**To Be Continued… **_


End file.
